callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Easter Egg
270px|thumb Easter Egg - to ciekawostka lub niespodzianka ukryta przez twórców gier w ich produkcjach. Najczęściej są to obrazy, utwory muzyczne, przedmioty, tajemnicze napisy lub wydarzenia. Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Pokój duchów w misji Underground Passage. *Niemiecka dyskoteka w misji Underground Passage. *Miś Kaiser w misji Underground Passage. *Statek UFO w misji Come Out Lightning. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Narysowany na ścianie Jason West w misji "Przewrót pałacowy". *Logo Infinity Ward na ścianie na mapie Backlot. *Pluszowy miś w środku telewizora na mapie Chinatown. * Twarz kosmity na mapie Bog. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty World at War *Ray Gun w misji "Mały opór". *Radio na mapie Nacht der Untoten. *Hide and Seek. *Piosenka Lullaby of a Dead Man na mapie Verrückt. *Piosenka The One na mapie Shi No Numa. *Piosenka Beauty of Annihilation na mapie Der Riese. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Misja operacji specjalnych "Ukryty" rozgrywa się w tym samym miejscu co misja "Wszyscy w kamuflażu" z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Thundergun w misji Liczby. *Piosenka 115 na mapie Kino der Toten. *Piosenka Won't Back Down na mapie "Five". *Piosenka Abracadavre na mapie Ascension. *Piosenka Not ready to die na mapie Call of the Dead. *Piosenka Pareidolia na mapie Shangri-La. *Piosenka Coming Home na mapie Moon. *Piosenka Nightmare na mapie Moon. *8-bitowa wersja Pareidolii na mapie Moon. *8-bitowa wersja Coming Home na mapie Moon. *8-bitowa wersja Damned na mapie Moon. *Casimir Mechanism. *Original Characters Trapped. *Eclipse. *Richtofen Grand Scheme. *Obraz Roebucka na mapie Five. *Kartka na mapie Der Riese. *Sympathy for the Devil na mapie Nuketown. *Pluszowy miś na mapie Firing Range. *Flaga z napisem "Please Wait" na mapie Firing Range (ta sama flaga pojawia się podczas ulepszania broni za pomocą Pack-a-Punch'a na wszystkich mapach oprócz Kino der Toten), *Beczka z napisem Treyarch na mapie Villa. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Zdjęcie Krawczenki przed misją "W proch się obrócisz". *Głosy duchów na mapie Sanctuary (podczas czołgania przy jednym z nagrobków). *Napis Porter wuz here ("Porter był tutaj"), miś, rysunek i kwiaty na mapie Mission co jest nawiązanie do Jona Portera, który pracował przy podserii Modern Warfare. *Miś z dwoma złotymi Desertami Eagle na mapie Lockdown w niedostępnym dla gracza miejscu. * Logo Slender Mana na kilku ścianach na mapie Fallen. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Atari Games Easter Egg na mapie Nuketown 2025. *Młot Thora (boga błyskawic) w kampanii w misji Celerium. *Napis "Moon" na mapie TranZit w mieście (nawiązuje do mapy Moon). *Tower of Babble na mapie TranZit. *Carrion (dawniej Imma Try It Out i Caryy On) na mapie TranZit. *Nacht der Untoten na mapie TranZit. *Kołysanka Samanthy na mapie Nuketown Zombies. *8-bitowa wersja Pareidolli na mapie Nuketown Zombies. *8-bitowa wersja Damned na mapie Nuketown Zombies. *High Maintenance na mapie Die Rise. *Niedostępne PHD Flopper na mapie Die Rise. *Piosenka We All Fall Down na mapie Die Rise. *Piosenka Rusty Cage na mapie Mob of the Dead. *Pop goes the Weasel na mapie Mob of the Dead. *Piosenka Where are we going na mapie Mob of the Dead. *Niedostępne perki PHD Flopper i Mule Kick w dokach na mapie Mob of the Dead. *Jump Scare na mapie Mob of the Dead. *Piosenka Always Running na mapie Buried. *Mined Games na mapie Buried. *Zremixowana wersja kołysanki Samanthy na mapie Buried (pojawia się po ukończeniu Mined Games drogą Maxisa). *Bezimienna muzyka na mapie Buried (pojawia się po ukończeniu Mined Games drogą Richtofena). *Piosenka Archangel na mapie Origins. *Piosenka Shepherd of Fire na mapie Origins. *Muzyka Aether na mapie Origins. *Little Lost Girl na mapie Origins. *Jump Scare na mapie Origins. Call of Duty: Ghosts *Instrumentalna wersja piosenki Survival wykonana przez Eminema w misji Federalny dzień. (Do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *"Game over, Man!" na mapie Outbreak. *"MEAT IS MURDER" na mapie Infection. *"Flotsam & Jetsam" na mapie Carrier. *"Reunion" na mapie Descent. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Apocalypse Averted na mapie Shadows of Evil. *Hide and Seek na mapie The Giant. *My Brother's Keeper na mapie Der Eisendrache. *Piosenka Snakeskin Boots na mapie Shadows of Evil. *Piosenka Cold Hard Cash na mapie Shadows of Evil. *Remix piosenki Beauty of Annihilation na mapie The Giant. *Piosenka Dead Again na mapie Der Eisendrache. *Manekiny na mapie NUK3TOWN. en:Easter Eggs Kategoria:Terminologia